The Childhood Theorem
by LovingGinger30
Summary: The gang learns that childhood memories can bring laugher at the table and unexpected connections.


The Childhood Theorem

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG BANG THEORY, PERIOD.

At the Cheesecake Factory, the gang is sitting together for dinner as they are having a great conversation. They are laughing as they are hearing about the various childhood stories as they could probably see it happening back then. "Ok, who has another interesting story from their childhood"? Howard asks them as the conversation is going on as the gang is having a good time.

Penny looks at them as she has a story. "This didn't exactly happen to me, but my male cousin got beaten up by a girl at a baseball game". Penny said to them as the subject is still on it. She smirks as she remembers how it was told to her as she is still laughing about it even years later.

The gang look at Penny as it is an interesting story. "Really he what did he do to deserve that"? Leonard asks Penny as he is definitely curious about it. The gang is curious about it as they look at the blonde headed woman who is several months pregnant at the moment.

Penny looks at them as she likes to tell the story. "Well, he was trying to hit her in the face with a ball when he was pitching, and she was at bat. He tried to get her out of the game by doing that. However he didn't expect for her to kick his butt in front of his teammates and her own". Penny said to them as she is laughing about it.

The group is stunned as they are really surprised by it. "Well, she definitely got in there to teach him a lesson". Bernadette said to Penny. She is admiring how the girl in the story really kicked butt back then.

"She must have stand up for herself at that game then". Amy said to Penny as none of them has no idea that it has a significance to Sheldon. She is all for the standing up for yourself in the face of bullies.

Sheldon turns to Penny as he does remember something about it. "Penny did he remember a woman saying punch him in the nuts by any chance"? Sheldon asks Penny. HE is hiding a smirk on his face as he knows who exactly beat up her cousin years ago.

The gang is silent as they look at Sheldon. "That is oddly specific Sheldon". Howard said to Sheldon as the others nod in agreement. They are wondering if Penny is going to respond to it.

"How did you know that"? Penny asks Sheldon as everyone is missing the connection. The gang is missing something very important as they don't know that his memory is really accurate to that day back then.

"Yeah how did you know that"? Leonard asks Sheldon as he is wondering about it as well. He is still missing the point as he gives the Nobel Prize winner a look. He is wondering if it has any connection to him at all.

Sheldon smirks as he looks at the group. "Well, my memaw told me how my sister got ejected in her first baseball game by beating up the guy that intentionally tried to hit her while she was at bat. She is the one who said that". Sheldon said to them as he grins to him as he remembers it all too well.

The group is stunned as they never knew about it. "That would explain why my cousin never teased another girl never again". Penny said to Sheldon as she never knew that they have a connection like that before. The group smirks as they know never to mess with Missy Cooper. However, they get an unexpected company as a familiar scientist walks over to them.

"Yeah plus I remember when she kicked your butt on the very day that she came to visit you at your old apartment". Raj said to Sheldon as the group giggles about to that particular moment years ago. However a new person is about to enter the conversation.

"I couldn't help but to over hear the conversation". A male voice said to them as he has that particular accent in his speech and tone. THe group frowns as their hair sticks out from the back of their necks.

The guys groan as they know who it is by now. "What do you want Kripke"? Sheldon asks Kripke as they all want to limit the conversation with him at all costs. They rather leave it to him to deal with the annoying scientist.

Kripke looks at the group as he knows that they have a huge despise with them. "I couldn't help but to over hear the significant how the pretty one's cousin got beaten by your pretty sister that I have a story of my own". Kripke said to them.

"Do we have to hear about it"? Howard asks Kripke as they all seem to be annoyed to listen to him. The group has no idea that someone at the table would have a significant connection on it.

Kripke gives an eye roll to Howard as he looks at them. "Yes it does and personally, I still remember being called a Pongo Pygmaeus and a Scarabaeinae on a physics board on the collapse of the wave function". Kripke said to them as it is a bit funny.

Penny looks lost when it comes to scientific names on various animals. "What", Penny said to Kripke as she is not very interested in it. Science is never one of her strongest subjects when she was in school.

"A Bornean orangutan and a dung beetle", Leonard said to Penny as he tells her the name of the animals. The group is wondering about why he is bringing it up now. Sheldon hides an evil grin on his face as the person has been revealed after a long time.

"Why are you bringing it up now though"? Raj asks Kripke as they all seem to miss something very important. Leonard notices Sheldon's slightly evil grin on his face as he is getting a feeling that it was him all along.

Sheldon grins from ear to ear as he gives the smirk to Kripke. "Well, it is a wonder how the two of us are science rivals through and through even as children that continues to this day". Sheldon said to Kripke. He gives the stick it expression on his face as he fought back with words.

The group looks at Sheldon as they realized that it was him. "You are the one that said that to Kripke". Leonard said to Sheldon as he had no idea that it was him. HE is deeply surprised about it even after years later on the computer.

Kripke is stunned as he realizes that it was Sheldon that did it. "Well, I never". Kripke said to them as he walks away from the group. Sheldon smirks to him as he feels good about himself as he finally knew who it was that he had the internet words with back then.

The group looks at each other as Kripke left without making things worse for the group. "You must have felt really savage as a kid". Leonard said to Sheldon as he never knew about the things that he did back then.

Sheldon grins to them as he looks at them. "Yeah although, it was Missy that gave me the inspiration to start it out". Sheldon said to them as he can't take the full credit. The gang grins as they continue to have a good time.

End Story


End file.
